


Night Grail: Where the Heart Is

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Faunus Rights [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Harems, Master/Pet, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Largest canon divergence so far.Velvet accompanies Blake back to Menagerie.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Series: Faunus Rights [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542523
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Blake put Yang's crippled body on the ground. Ren and Nora quickly rushed over to help her. Blake turned black and disappeared, only noticed by a single, slender figure in the background.

* * *

The slender figure, now in a robe, took a photograph of Blake on the ship's deck below her and then hid back in with the crowd.

* * *

The colossal sea serpent reared back and shot lightning at the vessel. Blake, with minor cajoling from the captain, quickly leapt out to deal with the colossal Grimm. It was moments before she was struck back down. Velvet leapt out of her robes to catch Blake.

Blake stared into Velvet's eyes and then down at her collar, momentarily becoming concious of her own. Blake reached for her collar.

Velvet: You know you are not allowed to take it off on your own.

Blake: *stunned silence*

Velvet: *kisses Blake*

Blake: But?..

Velvet: I don't care if Master punishes me, he has RWBY and JNPR to take care of him. You only have me, and I'm not about to let you go.

Blake: *shy silence*

Velvet: We'll do whatever you have to do here, and then we'll find Master and beg him for forgiveness.

Blake: *content silence*

Velvet: *puts Blake down*

Velvet: We'll have to wait until he makes a pass at the ship, again.

Blake: *nods*

* * *

The Grimm finally defeated, the ship and the girls barely intact, the two simply clung to each other.

Blake: I...

Velvet: *puts her finger over Blake's lips*

Velvet: Shh. I'm here to help you, not judge you. Let's do what you wanted to do here, and then we can rejoin Master.

Blake: That's... that's the problem...

Velvet: *holds her tight*

Velvet: Not here to judge, just to help you. You're here because you need to be, and I'm here because you need me.

Blake: *quiet acquiescence*

Blake: *relaxes into Velvet's arms*

* * *

Velvet: *grabs Blake's hand and pulls her down the gangway to the port*

Velvet: So, this is Menagerie?

Blake: Kuo Kuana.

Velvet: It's magnificent. I could spend my life taking pictures here.

Blake: Most of Menagerie is nothing but desert.

Velvet: Question?

Blake: Hm?

Velvet: If I let go of your hand, are you going to run away?

Blake: *sighs*

Blake: I doubt I could lose you with those ears of yours.

Velvet: Wonderful.

Velvet: *let's go of Blake's hand and pulls out her camera, quickly framing shots*

* * *

Blake (with pouty ears): *approaches her parent's old house*

Velvet: I never would have expected.

Blake: I was hoping you were too interested in taking pictures to notice.

Velvet: You are a lot more humble than the other rich girls I know...

Blake: We're not rich, okay?

Velvet: *looks up at the house and then takes a picture of the guards*

Blake: Okay, yes, the house and guards... and... but it's not like we have money to just throw around, or anything... this is Menagerie. Even the headman isn't rich.

Velvet: You are just surprisingly humble and docile for what's basically a princess.

Blake: *sighs*

Velvet: Who knew our Blake was a princess all along. I can't wait to tell...

Blake: You wouldn't?..

Velvet: I kind of have to.

Velvet: *steps back and takes a picture of Blake*

Blake: You didn't?..

Velvet: You are just so adorable. I'm sure Master would love to see it.

Blake: Why, why are you so obsessed?..

Velvet: With the one who we both chose to call Master?

Blake: *sighs*

The door opened with Ghira glaring through.

Ghira: Blake?!

Blake: Dad?!

Blake: *rushes into his arms*

Ghira: How I have missed you.

Ghira: *kisses Blake on the top of her head*

Blake: *quickly pulls away*

Ghira: Too old for this, are we?

Blake: *nervously looks around*

Ghira: And your friend.

Velvet: *eager walks up, putting away her camera*

Velvet: Velvet Scarlatina.

Velvet: *offers Ghira her hand*

Ghira: *shakes her hand*

Ghira: Ghira Belladonna.

Velvet: Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Belladonna.

Ghira: *looks at her collar and then at Blake's*

Ghira: Is this some new fashion trend in Vale?

Blake: *nervously slinks inside*

Velvet: I would rather not discuss it.

Blake: *loud sigh*

Ghira: Come in, come in.

* * *

Kali: *eagerly brings tea to the table and sits down*

Kali: I'm her mother, Kali.

Velvet: Velvet Scarlatina.

Kali: So, what brings you?..

Velvet: A great many things. Bare in mind I won't answer any questions about Jaune.

Ghira: Who's Jaune.

Kali: *elbows her husband*

Blake: *loudly sighs*

* * *

Velvet laid in the bed with Blake crying into her breasts.

Velvet: Let it all out. You're safe. You're home now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189845443564/night-grail-where-the-heart-is-part-iiii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

They saw a figure disappear into the distance. Blake immediately gave chase, Velvet but moments behind. She could have caught up to Blake if she wanted to, but choose to instead hang just back, wait, and watch and see what happens.

What happened was Blake knew the attacker, and they seemed to have an incredible history. Simply by confronting her, she reacted as if Blake were betraying her. Obviously a current member of the White Fang, one who believed Blake had betrayed them simply by leaving.

Way to sell yourself as a Human rights organization. Faunus rights organization. Velvet already had significant distrust for the White Fang, and this certainly wasn't helping matters.

Velvet nervously looked between the two as they had their confrontation, also keeping an eye on their surroundings... incase the woman... chameleon Faunus... had company. It was not until the conversation was ending in the most heated way that she tried to intervene... until she was struck down.

* * *

Velvet opened her eyes only to see a crying Blake above have. Instinctively, as that seemed to be the only part of her brain currently awake, she reached out to grab her and pull her into her chest. Once again her shirt was wet with Blake's tears.

Velvet: There, there.

Blake: I can't *whimper* do it... I just can't... I can't have my friends getting hurt because of me...

Velvet simply let her cry for a few more minutes.

Velvet: But what of Jaune? What of your team mates?..

Blake: I couldn't...

Velvet: *pulls her head against her chest*

Velvet: Shh.

Velvet: You talk about hurt, but how much do you hurt your friends by not letting them help you? I know you feel hurt and alone, I know you miss them. I know you miss HIM as much as I do!

Blake: *sobs into Velvet's chest*

Velvet: *holds her close*

* * *

Blake finally started to regain herself, and slowly lifted herself off of Velvet.

Blake: *wipes her eyes*

Velvet: We - love - you.

Blake: *sniff* I know...

Velvet: Do you feel any better?

Blake: I... do... *sniff*

Velvet: So, everything you were afraid of came true?

Blake: *glares at her*

Velvet: The question is, what do we do now?

Blake: That's simple. The White Fang isn't Adam. It's the people. The Faunus of Menagerie and the kingdoms... wanting a better world... We just bring the White Fang back to what it used to be!

Velvet: That's the Blake we know and love.

Velvet: *pulls Blake into a cuddle*

Blake (whining): Stop... it... I'm a grown adult...

Velvet: Pet.

Velvet: *tugs on Blake's collar just enough to remind her that it's there*

Velvet: *kisses Blake on the neck*

Velvet: So, how do we stir the masses?

Blake: One, you let go of me.

Velvet: *let's go*

Blake: *nervously shifts about for a moment*

Velvet: *cuddles her again*

Blake: List first, then we implement it.

Velvet: That sounds like a plan.

Blake: One, you let go of me. Two, we take to the streets. Three, remind people of what the White Fang once stood for. Four, rally the people to our cause.

Velvet: And what cause is that?

*knock on the door*

Blake: *sniffs*

Blake: *wipes her eyes*

Blake: *blinks a few times*

Blake: Yes?

Ghira: Blake? We have to talk?

Blake: *blinks a few times*

Blake: Yes?

Ghira: The scroll... it's... it's horrifying... you'll have to come out and talk...

* * *

Blake: They are going to destroy Haven?!

Ghira: Do you really think they?..

Blake: *hard stare*

Velvet: They did take out Beacon.

Ghira: Then what do we do? The CCT is...

Blake: We bring back the White Fang. The REAL White Fang.

Ghira: *wipes moisture from his eye*

Ghira: That really brings me back... to... No need to live in the past now.

Kali: Especially not with Blake starting a new revolution.

Blake: No, not a revolution. We do this for respect and peace. This time it will NOT be about attacking the Humans, but earning their respect!

Ghira: *wipes moisture from his other eye*

Ghira: *pulls Kali into a hug*

Kali: Our little girl is all grown up.

* * *

Velvet pushed Blake towards the crowd to give her rousing speech... all she was asking for was a show of force. They wouldn't be combating skilled assassins, or anything, just prove to the White Fang that they did NOT speak for Faunus. She quickly attracted a crowd and Velvet took their photo. This scene was repeated across Kuo Kuana, and those in the photos quickly spread their own picture. These pictures spread like wild fire until an entire hoard gathered around the headman's house.

Blake nearly collapsed, falling back into Velvet's arms. Velvet held her for a moment before pushing her towards the dias to speak to the crowd, and wiped away tears of joy as she saw her lover the way she was meant to be, leading the crowd for peace and respect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189855358280/night-grail-where-the-heart-is-part-iiiii) tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

The hoard of Faunus, and the Mistral police and military surrounded the small force of false White Fang. Those that did not originally surrender, quickly did at the calls of their families and friends. They were all here to witness what they were trying to do. Few of the false White Fang understood why Adam felt the need to destroy the Academies. They all assumed it was part of his plan, but he never explained the following parts. It almost seemed to be nothing more than spite. Velvet joined Ilia and the military in stopping the few that still wanted to fight. Adam ran off, Blake stopped Velvet, and her life flashed before her eyes. Those words were so simple, but so profound.

He was just luring them away, to pick them off at his leisure. It sent a shiver up her spine as Blake ran into the Academy.

* * *

When Velvet entered the academy she saw the tail-end of the battle; the final blows being struck and the colossal form that appeared in front of them. Blake slowly walked towards Jaune, but he simply turned her around, pushing her to the rest of RWBY. RWBY joined in a group hug while Jaune collapsed with Nora and Ren, breathing quiet sighs of relief. Velvet had to take a photo of each group. It wasn't long before Jaune caught sight of her and tiredly waved her towards him.

Velvet ran up to him and kneeled before him, bowing down until her head touched the ground.

Jaune: We... can talk... about this later... when I'm awake. For now... make sure RWBY is alright...

Velvet: Master!

Velvet: *runs over to help with RWBY*

Nora (tiredly): You're girls... are BACK!

Nora: *tiredly wraps her arm around around Jaune's shoulder*

Nora (tiredly): woo-hoo...

Ren (tiredly): Congra... tulations...

Jaune (tiredly): Thanks... you...

* * *

Jaune lay in his bed in Haven, when he heard the door open.

Jaune: *tiredly looks towards the door, seeing Velvet enter and kneel down*

Jaune: *tiredly waves her off*

Jaune: No. Not without... both...

Velvet: Master.

Velvet: *nods and leaves the room*

* * *

Jaune hears the door open once again.

Jaune: That had better be both of you.

Velvet: It is, Master.

Jaune: *looks passed to see Blake with a profile that was nearly prone*

Jaune: *sits up in his bed*

Jaune: Velvet, close the door.

Velvet: *closes the door*

Jaune: *points at the ground between the bed and the wall*

Velvet: *quickly moves over and kneels down, once again placing her forehead on the ground*

Blake: *slowly, clumsily moves to comply*

Velvet: Master, I'm so sorry.

Jaune: If I want apologies, I will tell you. Velvet, I'm assuming you left to take care of her.

Velvet: Yes, Master.

Jaune: Sit up. Both of you. I'll decide what we need to do afterwards.

Velvet: *quickly sits up, eagerly looking at Jaune*

Blake: *slowly sits up, nervously looking away*

Jaune: First question, Blake, is your team safe?

Blake: Yes... Master...

Jaune: *great sigh of relief*

Jaune: Alright, Blake, now, be very clear.

Blake: Master, I... I couldn't...

Jaune: *deep breath*

Blake: I... did... not... want to see my friends hurt... because of me... And Master... you... are worth more than that...

Jaune: How very selfish of you. What are we training to be... were... we training to be?

Blake: H... huntsmen... Master...

Jaune: Danger is what we do. It's the deal we all make.

Blake: I'm so sorry, Master.

Jaune: No. Don't apologize. Don't apologize until we get through this.

Blake: M... Master...

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: So, what you're saying is that... what happened to Yang. You were afraid of happening to us.

Blake: We couldn't beat Adam. If I had stayed, you would all have been in danger.

Jaune: What does it matter if I survive without you?

Blake: *pregnant pause*

Jaune: Do you think I wouldn't morn my pet.

Blake: You could find another...

Jaune: NO! THERE IS NO OTHER BLAKE BELLADONNA IN EXISTENCE! Even if your life doesn't mean anything to you, it means the world to me. Do you even know what we are facing?

Blake: The end... of the world?..

Jaune: You two still mean more to me than the world does.

Velvet: And RWBY?

Jaune: And RWBY, and Ren and Nora... and I guess even Qrow... maybe... not sure... My world is not the same if I don't have you two, here. Do you understand me?

Blake: Yes... Master...

Jaune: And here's where I ask the real question.

Blake: *eagerly looks up at him with wide eyes*

Jaune: Are you going to leave me again?

Blake: *looks away*

Jaune: If you can't stay with me, I don't know why you came back.

Jaune: *slumps back into his bed*

Blake: *turns to run away*

Velvet: *grabs onto her hand*

Velvet: He doesn't want you to go. Can't you see, he's so desperate and alone? Just like?..

Blake: Me?..

Blake: *body relaxes*

Velvet: *pulls her back while with an embrace from behind*

Velvet: I don't want you to go.

Blake: But?.. but Adam?

Jaune: What about Adam?!

Blake: *turns around sharply*

Blake: WE CAN'T BEAT HIM!

Jaune: WE?! WHO'S WE?!

Blake: Me.

Jaune: AND?!

Blake: And you! And Velvet... and!..

Jaune: And?! And Ruby?! And Weiss?! And Yang?! And Ren and Nora?! And Qrow?! And Ozpin?! And Ironwood and Glynda? Just how strong is he?

Blake: I?!..

Jaune: Is he stronger than all of us, together?!

Blake: He likes... picking us apart... he'll divide and conquer...

Jaune: So, what you are saying is he's afraid of us?!

Blake: He's not afraid, not of anything?!

Jaune: I HIGHLY doubt that. I might not have much to live for!, but I still have YOU!, and Bunny!, and RWBY and my team... If he wasn't afraid of us together, he wouldn't try to separate us!

Blake: I... I...

Jaune: *holds his arm to Velvet and waves towards him*

Velvet: *pushes Blake towards the bed*

Jaune: *catches Blake and holds her close*

Jaune (quietly but firmly): We're stronger, together.

Blake: *cute murmurs*

Jaune: Who are you?

Blake: Your... kitten?..

Jaune (quietly but firmly): That warms my heart...

Blake: *looks up at him*

Jaune: Of course it warms my heart. Of course I love you. But...

Blake: But?..

Jaune: Will - you - be - mine?

Blake: . . .

Jaune: Does that collar mean nothing to you?

Blake: *fingers her collar*

Blake (whispering): It means everything to me.

Jaune: *grabs the back of Blake's head and pulls her in for a kiss*

Jaune: So, you'll stay with me.

Blake: I promise, I swear, I give my everything to you, Master.

Jaune: Then kneel.

Blake: *pulls back and kneels on the ground, quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks*

Jaune: And apologize.

Blake: *drops her forehead to the ground*

Blake: I am so...

Jaune: Stop. We established how you feel. All I want is the apology.

Blake: *clears her throat*

Blake: I... I'm sorry...

Jaune: *opens his arms*

Blake: *pounces into Jaune's arms*

Jaune: Mmm. I will have to punish you, of course.

Blake: *sniff*

Blake: Of course.

Jaune: Once I'm feeling better, but I accept your apology.

Blake: Thank you, Master!

Jaune: *opens his other arm towards Velvet*

Velvet: *leaps whole-heartedly into his arm*

Velvet and Blake: *wrap their one arm around each other*

Jaune: *sigh of relief*

Jaune: We are finally back together. We did it, girls.

Jaune: *tears appear on his cheeks*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189862960367/night-grail-where-the-heart-is-part-iiiiii) tumblog.


End file.
